phantasmagoriafandomcom-20200214-history
Zoltan Carnovasch
Zoltan "Carno" Carnovasch was a Victorian magician living in the Nipawomsett area until the late 1800s. Through certain events and circumstance, he goes mad and murders his daughter, five of his wives, and one of their lovers before being killed. He was the owner of the Carnovasch Estate that Adrienne and Don move into that the game's events revolve around. Role in game In the early throws of his career, Zoltan is known for having a thrilling and grotesque magic show that enraptured many. Promising acts of sawing women in half, making things disappear, and other feats, he appeared to be doing very well, though he wanted more than he had. In an effort to become more powerful as a magician, he writes to a friend in Europe, expressing interest in the black arts. He ends up with a tome that outlines how to take advantage of these dark magics, and he happily pursues them. In the meantime, this accidentally releases a demon so powerful and ancient that its name remains unknown. The demon possesses him, and while he becomes powerful, he begins to spiral into madness. The Sorcerer and His Victims His madness quickly turning to malice, Zoltan makes his first victim his young daughter, Sofia. When her body is found, drowned in the lily pond on the property, he tells his wife, Hortencia, that it was an accident. She does not believe him, though, and distances herself from him. Enraged by this, he murders her in grotesque fashion, hiding the body and chalking her up as having disappeared. Over the next few years, he marries four more times with each of his wives 'disappearing' in the same fashion, though most of them were murdered and hidden on the grounds of the estate. His fifth wife, Marie, comes to the realization that Zoltan has been murdering his wives. Afraid for her life, she confides in Gaston, Zoltan's prop master, whom she quickly enters an affair with. The two make a plan to kill Carno to make him atone for his past as well as being able to spend their lives together. The Attempted and Actual Murder of Carno Carnavasch During one of his shows, Marie, working as Carno's assistant, and Gaston make a plan to murder him. During an escape trick, Carno has a hood lit on fire while he is strapped into a chair, which he is supposed to escape before he is burned alive. The lovers rig the chair so that he cannot escape, however, and he nearly burns to death before being saved and hospitalized. Although he has not fully recovered, Carno returns to his manor where Marie and Gaston have been preparing to leave. Now scarred all over his head and face, he navigates the secret passages of the house and kidnaps Gaston first, torturing him to death. Marie, searching for her missing lover, finds the two of them, but Carno straps her into the chair and sets a guillotine attached to the chair to swing, eventually coming down to kill her. Triumphant, Carno stands to take in the corpse of his last wife, but Gaston, in one last fit of strength, impales him with a metal pipe through the chest. In an attempt to keep himself alive, Carno drags himself through the passages to attempt to get himself and his tome back to the altar he has been using for his arts. However, he bleeds out before he can reach his destination. With his last breath, he makes the sign of the Cross over his chest, presumably to redeem himself to Heaven before he dies. Appearance Zoltan is a severe looking man with sharp features. He is depicted with a tuxedo and bow-tie. He has graying hair and dark eyes. After his recovery, he is depicted with a severely burned face, his scalp wrapped in bandages. Personality Not much is spoken of his personality before his possession, though what is said is that he was a kind and ambitious man. He also had a flair for the flamboyant, the quintessential showman. After his possession, he became easily angered, violent, and it is displayed that he had a penchant for mocking others, as shown throughout the murders in the game. Category:Characters Category:Characters (Phantas I)